Y después
by ElizabethDarcy32
Summary: Es una historia sobre el beso entre Darcy & Lizzie la escena extra que va incluida en el DVD y lo que ocurre después. Basada en la película del 2005.


**Y después…**

Un hombre y una mujer estaban sentados en una especie de tabla piedra en el balcón de una mansión. El hombre solo iba con camisa y pantalones e iba con los pies descalzos, la mujer llevaba un camisón y encima de este una especie de manta para taparse, también con los pies descalzos. Estas dos personas eran Fitzwilliam Darcy y Elizabeth Bennet, bueno, ya no llevaba el apellido Bennet, desde hace muy poco tiempo había cambiado para ahora ser Elizabeth Darcy.

Los recién casados, desde el balcón, estaban contemplando la vista que desde allí se veía, Darcy estaba de pie y Elizabeth sentada, acariciándole la pierna. Él se giró y se sentó, mientras ella también daba la vuelta para quedar enfrente de él, entonces con ternura Darcy le preguntó:

-"¿Como estás esta noche, querida?"

-"Muy bien, pero preferiría que no me llamaras "querida"- Le respondió mientras le cogía el brazo cariñosamente.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Así llama mi padre a mi madre cuando está enfadado"- Le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-"¿Qué expresiones se me permiten?"

-"Déjame pensar"- Le dijo, mientras ponía cara de estar pensando - "Lizzie" para cada día, "tesoro mío" para los domingos. Y "diosa divina", pero solo en ocasiones especiales"- Darcy se rió un poco y le preguntó:

-"¿Y cómo te llamo cuando esté enfadado? ¿Señora Darcy?"

-"No, no. Solo puedes llamarme señora Darcy cuando estés absoluta y perdidamente feliz"- Se lo dijo lentamente, con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor mientras le acariciaba el brazo, él, devolviéndole la sonrisa y la mirada le preguntó:

-"¿Y cómo estás esta noche, señora Darcy?"

Darcy se soltó de la mano con que le acariciaba ella el brazo para posarla en su mejilla y se acercó para poder darle un beso en la frente, mientras decía: "Señora Darcy"- Paró un momento para mirarla, solo para verla reír un poco. Volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez se dirigió a la mejilla donde tenia puesta su mano, le dio otro beso y volvió a decir: "Señora Darcy"- Inmediatamente se fue a su pequeña nariz dándole otro beso, y después hasta su otra mejilla donde se volvió a parar para volver a repetir: Señora Darcy"- Ofreciéndole otro beso. Entonces, volvió a subir la cabeza y la mirada para posarla en sus labios mientras que, con el dedo pulgar le acariciaba la mejilla donde tenía puesta la mano. Se acercó esta vez lentamente, mientras que con un susurro de amor y pasión le volvió a repetir: "Señora Darcy"- Para esta vez fundirse en un tierno beso con sus labios.

Para los dos la experiencia era como siempre, indescriptible, siempre que se daban besos se los daban con todo el amor, pasión y ternura que se despertaba en ellos cuando estaban en la presencia del otro, siempre que se besaban daban rienda suelta a sus deseos más fervientes. Cuando estaban prometidos también se habían dado besos, aunque claro está, lo tenían que hacer fuera de la mirada inquisidora de los que los acompañaban, pero cuando se encontraban solos siempre se daban besos amorosos que poco a poco se volvían más apasionados y ardientes y era cuando que, con la pequeña porción de racionalidad que les quedaba en sus cabezas se obligaban a parar. Pero desde que estaban casados, desde la mismísima noche de bodas, podían dar rienda suelta a su amor y a sus deseos; hacían el amor fervientemente en la cama, en el cuarto que compartían juntos, al que antes solo pertenecía al amo de Pemberley, el cual también desde que estaba su nueva ama ya no estaba tan frío y solitario, lo que agradecía y daba las gracias Darcy.

Pero inesperadamente está noche Elizabeth se obligó a parar antes de que el tierno y dulce beso se volviera de una forma cual ella no pudiera resistirse y se dejara llevar hasta sus habitaciones para hacer cosas más entretenidas. Ante esto Darcy se sorprendió y le preguntó:

-"¿Qué ocurre?"

-"Antes de que nos despistemos ha hacer lo que tu ya sabes querido marido tienes que responderme a una cosa"- Le dijo con mirada picardiosa.

-"¿Que es, tesoro mío?"- Le preguntó con cara juguetona, mientras Lizzie se reía un poco. – "¿Estamos a domingo, no?"- Dijo Darcy también riéndose.

-"Lo que ocurre es que yo no sé como debo llamarte a ti" "¿Cómo debería hacerlo?" "Desde que estábamos prometidos y desde el poco tiempo que estamos casados cuando estamos en compañía de alguien te sigo llamando señor Darcy, como debe ser según constituye la propiedad; y cuando estamos solos siempre te digo algún apodo cariñoso como "cariño" o mi "amor", pero aunque me guste mucho decírtelos y a ti que yo te los diga, alguna vez tendré que utilizar tu nombre aunque estemos solos" "Lo que no se es como llamarte porque ya se que no te gusta tu nombre completo, además de que tu primo se llama igual y me recordaría un poco a él"- Cuando le nombró a su primo el coronel Fitzwilliam, Darcy frunció un poco el ceño, a él nunca le había gustado su nombre completo y ahora menos, ya que tampoco le hacía gracia que ella al nombrarlo recordara a su primo. Darcy nunca lo reconocería pero la verdad es que había estado un poco celoso de su primo y de Lizzie en Rosings, siempre hablaban tan amigablemente… a él también le hubiera gustado hablar así con ella en ese entonces. Esa era una de las cualidades que envidiaba de su primo, que siempre podía hablar abiertamente con los demás y siempre tener tema de conversación.

Se había quedado tan concentrado en esos pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Elizabeth le miraba interrogativamente, esperando a que respondiera, es por eso que al final le llamo la atención:

-"¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien? ¿He dicho algo malo?"

-"¿Eh? Ah! No, no, mi amor no te preocupes, solo estaba pensando en lo que has dicho y me quedado distraído"- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-"¿Entonces, como te gustaría que te llamara? "Había pensado en algo pero prefiero que tu me lo digas"

-"¿En que habías pensado?" "Anda dímelo"

-"Bueno había pensado en tres posibilidades, puedo combinarlos y utilizar cada nombre dependiendo de la situación. Había pensado en llamarte "Darcy", sin el "señor" de delante por supuesto, cuando tengamos que discutir algo importante que nos preocupe o simplemente cuando hablemos de algún tema o afición que tengamos, y queramos dar nuestras opiniones las cuales aunque muchas veces coinciden, les gusta enzarzarse en una batalla de teorías y opiniones cuando no lo hacen. Después, había pensado en "William", quitándole el "Fitz" que tan poco te agrada de delante; te podría llamar así cuando paseemos, leamos o simplemente cuando estemos sentados en el sofá o acostados en la cama los dos juntos hablando de nuestras cosas, de nuestro futuro, de nuestras esperanzas… en cualquier actividad que hagamos juntos, romántica o no tan romántica. Aunque en las amorosas, para depende que ocasiones especiales y seguro que me entiendes al decir "especiales" también había pensado en llamarte "Will".

Ante toda esta explicación Darcy no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreir por el tono juguetón que utilizaba su esposa para relatar este pequeño discurso en el que se discutía el gran dilema de cómo debía llamarle a él. Aunque se veía la sinceridad de estás palabras reflejadas en sus ojos y el no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto les quedaba por hacer y disfrutar juntos, pudo sentir un gran sentimiento de júbilo por lo que vendría, las alegrías que todavía habían de llegar y la vida que les quedaba por disfrutar el uno del otro. Volviendo al tema del que su esposa le hablaba, también le enterneció mucho el hecho de que ella pensara en llamarle por su nombre de una forma tan cariñosa como "William" o "Will" cuando estuvieran solos, aunque claro, el tono siempre se oía de una forma más amorosa y cariñosa cuando lo decía Elizabeth; estaba claro que él prefería esos apodos que no "Fitzwilliam", nunca le había gustado ese nombre, hubiera deseado que al nacer él sus padres le nombraran sin el "Fitz" de delante o le hubieran puesto otro nombre.

Le agradaba que Lizzie se hubiera preocupado en el hecho de que a él no le gustara mucho que le llamara así, aunque tampoco eso era muy importante, dado que cuando su amada estaba delante de él, el como le llamara no era lo más primordial en su mente. Aún así no podía evitar sentir todavía más, si era posible, su pecho hincharse de amor por está mujer tan noble y tan maravillosa, y daba gracias a dios cada día por haberla cruzado en su camino.

Así pues, con una mirada intensa hacía la mujer de sus sueños no pudo evitar decirle:

-"Mi amor, no podría que estar más de acuerdo en los nombres que has elegido para mi, ya estoy deseando que pasen los días para que me los digas cada día mientras hacemos las actividades tan deseables que has expuesto delante de mí.Y si no te importa, aunque creo que no, es más, te agrada tanto como a mí, me gustaría empezar ahora haciendo esas cosas tan "especiales" que has dicho antes, y si no estoy equivocado solo se pueden hacer en un sitio, más bien dicho, en una cama que está en nuestros compartimientos detrás de las vidrieras del balcón en el que nos encontramos"

Y dicho esto, mientras la señora Darcy no podía evitar que se le escapara una sonrisita por el hecho de que su marido le estaba cogiendo ventaja a la hora de hablar juguetonamente o haciendo bromas, aunque sabía que esto iba muy enserio; Darcy la cogió en brazos para llevarla a la cama matrimonial donde se disponían ha hacer cosas…más agradables!

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora: Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta, no podía evitar la tentación de hacer otro fic de esta pareja tan maravillosa y de esta escena tan preciosa! Oye, me ha salido rima . Espero que os guste, no se vosotros pero creo que este es mejor que el primero que hice, aunque claro era la primera vez que escribía y estaba muy nerviosa '. Pero claro quién se iba a resistir ha hacer un fic donde saliera MI GUAPISIMO DARCY! I LOVE MATTHEW MACFADYEN! Bueno espero (y ya se que soy pesada pero lo vuelvo a decir, que alguien haga algún fic de O&P vamos, quiero que la gente se anime y que haya más FANFICS EN ESPAÑOL DE ESTA HISTORIA TAN BONITA! Espero hacer más fanfics de esta pareja y también quiero que sepáis que cuando los haga siempre estarán inspirados en la pareja de Darcy & Elizabeth de la película del 2005 (Matthew Macfadyen & Keira Knightley) no me puedo imaginar a otros personajes como Darcy & Lizzie! Por último también quiero dar gracias a las personas que me han dejado los dos reviews que he recibido por mi primer fanfic no solo de O&P sino porque era la primera cosa que escribía. Me emocionaron mucho, ya se que parece una tontería pero como nunca escribe nadie en Español en las historias de Jane Austen pensé que nadie lo leería. Aunque ya dejé un mensaje en un forum, no lo visita últimamente mucha gente por eso pensé que pasaría desapercibido. Bueno muchísimos besos a quién lea mis historias (Y perdón por los errores).**

**Atentamente:**

**Elizabeth Darcy43**


End file.
